Midnight with Rose
by sillymeowmeow
Summary: The season 4 episode "Midnight" with Rose. Hope you enjoy


**AN. ALL RECOGNISABLE DIALOGUE AND EVENTS THAT TOOK PLACE THROUGHOUT THIS FF BELONG TO THE BBC :)  
Midnight with Rose. **

Rose held tightly onto my left hand, while my other gripped the public telephone. Her thumb was rubbing small circles the back of my thumb, distracting me from my phone conversation.

"Come on Donna." I pleaded into the phone

"I said, no." She said, annoyance leaking intro her voice

"Sapphire waterfall. It's a waterfall made of sapphires. This enormous jewel, the size of a glacier, reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge. They fall a hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Donna joked "Go have fun with Rose, it'll be like a date."

I looked over at Rose and smiled. We had been together since she came back. She demanded that I told her what I was gonna say on the beach, and that it bloody well needed saying. So I told her I loved her. And she snogged me, which was very, very nice. Since then we've been more inseparable then we ever were.

"Come on, they're boarding now. Four hours, that's all it takes. You'll love it."

"No, that's four hours there and four hours back. That's like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing"

I sighed "oh, alright then. But be careful, that's X tonic sunlight."

"It's fine. the brochure said the glass is 15 feet thick," She told me "You two be careful. don't snog in front of the other passengers, it's gross."  
I laughed "Nah, we'll be right. Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight? What could possibly go wrong?"

I hung up the phone, and started walking towards the shuttle.

"She not coming then?" Rose asked, letting go of my hand and rapping her arm around my waist.

I placed my arm around her shoulder. "Nah, she'd rather sunbathe."  
"I'd rather sunbathe." She muttered "8 bloody hours."  
I laughed "Stop complaining. We need some time alone."

We boarded the shuttle and took our seats. Rose reached over and took my hand, linking our fingers.

"You excited?" She asked, smiling at me

I smiled back at her "Very. I've never done this before, in all of my lives."

I let go of her hand and rapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She reached over and took my other hand, linking our fingers, then leaned her head against my chest.

I looked down at our connected hands and smiled. We used to always hold hands when we were just friends, although we never were just friends. All the nights she spent in my bed after a bad day was on of the reasons why I fell in love with her. She always ended up in my arms, which i never minded. Even when i was northern.

"Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you didn't show any public displays affection in front of the other passengers."

I looked up and saw the hostess standing next to our seat.

"okay then." I said, but neither Rose or I moved from our position.  
The woman stared with us "You're showing affection in public"

Rose gave the woman a rude look but moved her head off my chest.  
The woman smiled at us, then continued to talk "hat's the headphones for channels one to thirty six. Modem link for 3D vidgames. Complimentary earplugs. Complimentary slippers. Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts."

I smiled at the woman "That'll be the peanuts."

The hostess frowned for a second, then smiled commercially at us "Enjoy your trip."

I continued to smile "Oh, I can't wait. Allons-y."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's french," Rose said "For lets go."

"Fascinating."

An old looking man, and a young Indian woman sat down behind us. The hostess offered them the freebies, but they declined, the Indian woman just asking for the earplugs.

The man leaned over our seat and greeted us "Hobbes. Professor Winfold Hobbes."

He held out his hand to shake, but in seeing that both my hands are in use he pulled it back.

Rose smiled at him "I'm Rose, and this lump here is The Doctor."

"Rude." I teased

The Indian woman poked her head around the chair " And I'm Dee Dee, Dee Dee Blasco."

Hobbs gave Dee Dee a stern look "Don't bother the man. Where's my water bottle?"

they lent back into their seats, giving our space back.

"Doctor," She murmured sneakily "I know the woman said no PAD but do you think she would allow a quick kiss. just once?"

I smiled at her "Probably not. More fun that way."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, just for a few seconds, then pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Love you." she whispered

"Love you too." I whispered back.

the hostess glared at us, but said nothing. She walked to the front of the bus and adresed us all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader Fifty. If you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. down. "

The doors around us started closing, followed by the window shields

"I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder. Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and should we need to use it, you first. Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe. "

A mans voice cam on through the intercom "Driver Joe at the wheel. There's been a diamond fall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map. The journey covers five hundred kliks to the Multifaceted Coast. Duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll."

The shuttle shock, then started moving forward. Rose grip on my hand tightened.

the Hostess at the front started speaking again "For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth classics."

Drop-down screens were lowered, showing a lady singing.

"Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein."

Holographic pictures of art showed up on the walls.

"Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat. The Animation Archives"

A cartoon stated playing on a projector screen at the front of the shuttle.

"Four hours of fun time. Enjoy."

I look over at the woman sitting opposite us. She was trying to read a book but the noise seemed to annoy her a lot.

Rose seemed to have the same reaction.

I pulled out my sonic screwdriver, and powered it up, turning of all of the entertainment.

A few passengers around us made a sigh of relief including the blonde woman sitting opposite us. I smiled at her

"Well, that's a mercy." Hobbs exclaimed

The hostess walked back to the front of the shuttle "I do apologise, ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We seem to had a failure of the Entertainment System."

"Oh." I muttered conspicuously

"But what do we do?" a woman sitting a few seats behind the blonde asked.

"We've got four hours of this? Four hours of just sitting here? " the man next her asked

I smiled at them "Tell you what. We'll have to talk to each other instead."

98 kilks later

Rose and I had moved seats, and were now kneeling against a row of seats behind the blonde woman, listening to Val and Biff.

" So Biff said, I'm going swimming." Val said

"Oh, I was all ready. Trunks and everything. Nose plug. "

"He had this little nose plug. You should have seen him. "

They started laughing " And I went marching up to the lifeguard. And he was a Shamboni. You know, those big foreheads?"

" Great big forehead."

I nodded, and they continued talking "And I said, where's the pool? And he said"

and at the same time they said "The pool is abstract."

Everyone started laughing, including Rose and myself

"It wasn't a real pool," Val laughed "It was a concept."

"And you were wearing a nose plug?" I asked

Biff laughed harder " I was like this. Ooo, where's the pool?"

After a few minutes of laughing we all sobered up.

"So, do you two have any funny stories for us?"

Rose smiled "So many." then she started to talk.

150 kilks later

Rose and I had made our way to the back room, where the tea and coffee was kept.

"So," she said, reaching up and rapping her arms around my neck "the hostess can't see us now."

I rapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against my body "No, she can't."

Rose leaned up on and pressed her lips against mine. Like every time we kiss, i felt explosions go off in my head, explosions of love and desire.

I picked her up and sat her on the counter, keeping her lips on mine. She ran her hands through the hair at the tape of my neck, making me hum in pleasure.

"Oh..Oh I'm sorry."

I pulled away from Rose and saw Dee Dee standing in the doorway.

I smiled a Dee Dee "you have nothing to be sorry for. Rose and I were just.."

"Kissing," Rose finished "He's my boyfriend, you see. Were on a date."  
Dee Dee smiled at us "well, you two make a cute couple."

Rose smiled at her "Thanks."

Dee Dee walked over to the coffee machine in the corner and started making drinks for her and Professor Hobbs.

"So, why did you decide to see the falls?" Rose asked

"Well, I had too. I'm professor Hobbs' assistant."

"And how did you get that job?" I asked

she smiled at us "I'm just a second-year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh, Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as researcher, just for the holidays. Well, I say researcher. Most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience. "

"And did they ever find it?" Rose asked

"Find what?"

"The lost moon of poosh."

She shook her head "Oh, no. Not yet."

I looked at her encouragingly "Well. Maybe that'll be your great discovery, one day. Here's to Poosh."

Dee Dee held up her cup "Poosh."

209 kilks later

Rose and I sat back down in our first seats, and after a while Rose had fallen asleep. I had sat with her for a while, running my hands through her hair and admiring her beauty. When they announced lunch I thought best not to wake her, for her sake and mine. So, I took the advantage and sat down next to the blonde woman who had been reading a book.

"Hello, I'm the doctor."

She looked up at me, surprised my my presence "Oh...umm...I'm Sky, Sky sylvestrie."

the hostess came over and handed us our lunch "I woke your...friend, and gave her some lunch."

I looked over at Rose, who was frowning at the hostess for waking her.

I smiled at her, which made her happy. And that made my happy, that she was happy, and that i had that effect of her.

"So," Sky said, grabbing my attention "Did you come here with anyone?"  
I nodded "Rose, obviously, and this friend of mine, Donna. She stayed behind in the Leisure Palace. You?"

She frowned slightly "No, it's just me."

I smiled at her " Oh, I've done plenty of that. Travelling on my own. I love it. Do what you want, go anywhere. But, better with two. Have you been alone for long."

"No, I'm still getting used to it. I've found myself single rather recently, not by choice."

I gave her a sympathetic look "What happened?"

"Oh, the usual. She needed her own space, as they say. A different galaxy, in fact. I reckon that's enough space, don't you?"

"Rose was in a different universe for a short time. Missed her to bits, but she's back now."

Sky changed the subject "Oh, what's this, chicken or beef?"

"I think it's both."

250 kilks later

"Doctor?" Rose said sheepishly "Can I ask you a question?"

I looked down a her "Of course you can, sweetheart."

She smiled at me "Do you think that one day...we might...I don't know...take our relationship to the next level."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"well, marriage."

"Whats brought this on?" I wondered

she looked down at our linked hands "Well, sometimes I feel like you don't want this relationship as much as I do, that you're just doing it to make me happy."

I laughed "you silly girl. Of course I want this. I've always's wanted it, even when i was northern. I love you, Rose Tyler."

She smiled widely at me, then leaned her head on my chest and closing her eyes, falling back to sleep.


End file.
